


One Night in New Bangkok

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal wants to pretend a night of drunken debauchery never happened, but finds he can't.





	One Night in New Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 28, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

The first thing Mal notices when he wakes up is the marching band playing full blast in his head, the second thing is the large, warm, naked, definitely _male_ body lying on top of him. He opens one eye and winces as the sunlight sets off the whole bass section in his brain. He opens the other eye, and when his vision focusses on the man lying on him he groans. It's Jayne. _Fuck_ he thinks to himself and from the full, yet somewhat pleasant, ache deep in his abdomen and the dried come sticking his ass to the sheets under him, Mal's pretty sure just who it was that got fucked last night. If he weren't trapped so thoroughly under the big man's bulk, Mal would just grab his shit and slink out the door, hoping that Jayne was too drunk to remember what happened too. But he can't. 

"Jayne," Mal says quietly, trying not to disturb his aching head too much. Jayne makes a weird muffled sound, but doesn't wake. He calls Jayne's name a little louder and shakes Jayne's shoulder. Jayne finally opens an eye and says, "Whaa?" in a sleepy voice. 

"Jayne get off me. Time to go," Mal replies. 

Jayne's eyes focus on Mal and then widen in surprise. He sits up quickly and Mal hisses as the dried come gluing them together pulls out a few stomach hairs. 

"Wow, Mal. Um..." Jayne trails off in confusion, trying to collect his thoughts. He looks at Mal and then looks away, and then back at Mal, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He finally comes up with "Should we uh talk about...?" 

Mal cuts him off abruptly, "Not another word, Jayne." 

"But, Mal, maybe..." 

"Not. Another. Word. Do I make myself clear?" Mal says fiercely, the warning strong in his voice. 

Knowing better than to push his luck any further, Jayne closes his mouth, gets dressed quickly, and leaves the room, but not before shooting Mal a look of pure hurt and confusion. 

Mal rubs his pounding head and mutters, "Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn." What the hell was it with him and alcohol? First he gets drunk and marries that deceitful bitch, Saffron, and now this. Mal swears off drinking forever. 

* * *

All right, sir, what the hell is going on between you and Jayne?" Zoe demands, hands on her hips. 

"Going on? Don't know what you're babblin' about Zoe. Nothing going on between me and Jayne," Mal says backing away from her. 

"Bullshit," she says with finality. Mal knew it was useless to try to lie to Zoe, she knew him too damn well. "Ever since we got back from New Bangkok you've been avoiding Jayne and he's been walking around here like a kicked puppy and looking at you like you did the kicking. So what's the deal? Did the money get too good again?" 

"What?" Mal says in surprise. "No. No, nothing like that. It's something personal, OK? Just drop it, Zoe. That's an order," Mal continues darkly, hoping that for once, Zoe just leaves well enough alone. 

"Yes, sir. But if it's personal, maybe you ought to settle it before it becomes a bigger problem," Zoe says as she walks away. 

"Shit. Shit, fuck, damn," Mal mumbles under his breath. Zoe is right. The tension between him and Jayne would be obvious to a blind man. Mal knows he's been avoiding Jayne. But he can't help it - it's self-preservation. Although Mal may not remember what happened that night, his body certainly does. Every time he comes within five feet of Jayne his heart starts pounding and his cock starts twitching. Sighing heavily, knowing it's no use, Mal decides it's time to go speak to Jayne. 

* * *

One of the bonuses of being the Captain is knowing all of the override codes. Mal makes short work of the lock on Jayne's quarters and sits down on the bunk to wait for the mercenary. Of their own accord, his hands pick up the t-shirt on the bed. Without even thinking about it, presses it against his face, inhaling Jayne's scent. Suddenly realizing what he's doing, Mal drops the shirt back onto the bunk. _Oh shit. You've got it bad._ He thinks to himself. _Sniffing his clothes like some love-struck teenager._ Mal gets up and starts pacing - or at least tries to - Jayne's quarters are small and he can only take about three steps before having to turn around. Mal stops and takes a moment to look at Jayne's possessions - which consist almost entirely of weapons or cleaning supplies for those weapons. He's just about to give up and leave when he hears the door open. 

Jayne slides down the ladder quickly and stops short when he sees Mal standing in the middle of the room. 

"Hey," Mal says taking a step towards Jayne. "We need to talk." 

"Yeah. I figgered it would come ta this," Jayne says looking everywhere but at Mal. "Look, I can pack up my stuff and be outta here as soon we hit our next stop." As soon as Mal realizes what Jayne is saying, he tries to interrupt. 

"Jayne." Mal says. 

"But could ya try an' make it one where I can find work?" Jayne continues on, not hearing Mal. "Not much for a man like me...." Jayne stops talking when Mal presses his fingers to his mouth and he finally looks at the Captain, confusion in his eyes. 

"Jayne, your lips are flappin'," Mal says, not unkindly, as he replaces his fingers with his lips. 

"Oh Mal," Jayne moans into Mal's mouth. The rampant need in the tone opens the floodgates to Mal's own desire and he kisses Jayne fiercely, pulling the larger man against him tightly. Jayne returns the kiss just as ardently and soon their hands begin to travel all over each other. Desperate for the feel of skin on skin, they tear at the clothes keeping their bodies apart. Gasping and moaning, they fall onto the bed shedding the last of their garments. 

They roll on the bed, over and under each other, teasing, biting, sucking, rubbing their bodies together - pushing each other into a frenzy of need. Their kisses are hard and sharp with teeth - Mal tastes blood in his mouth, he's not sure whose, and doesn't care because Jayne's hands are _everywhere_ finding all his most sensitive spots. His voice becomes one long low moan as Jayne wraps one hand tightly around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming, and then runs a callused thumb over and over the head. Mal's body arches and shudders as his hips thrust up into Jayne's hand. His balls ache with the need to come. 

"Oh, Jesus, Jayne. Let me come," Mal moans. 

"Nope," he says and then lets go suddenly. 

"Cocksucker," Mal says, heaving for air, hips still twitching. 

"Not right now, mebbe later," Jayne drawls as he winks at Mal. 

Intent on getting some kind of revenge, Mal pulls Jayne down and latches onto one of his nipples. He bites and sucks at the sensitive nub of flesh making Jayne groan and squirm. Jayne wraps his fingers in Mal's soft, dark hair and pulls him up for a bruising kiss. Once again, they grapple with each other, driving each other deeper and deeper into mindless lust with their hands, lips, and tongues. With one quick motion, Jayne rolls Mal over onto his back and straddles him. 

"Under the bed," Jayne pants, "Hurry or we'll be doin' this without the lube." 

Mal reaches under the bunk and pulls out a jar. Jayne grabs it, spins it open and scoops out a generous portion. He prepares himself quickly as Mal slicks up his cock. Aligning himself over Mal's shiny member, Jayne sits down hard, forcing Mal deep inside. They both gasp at the intensity of the sensation. 

"Oh, God, Jayne. You feel so good," Mal groans. "I'm not gonna last long." 

Jayne leans forward, allowing Mal to thrust up into him as he pushes himself back into each stroke. It's hard and fast and rough, their bodies hammering together hard enough to bruise. Mal's grunts of effort mix with Jayne's moans of pleasure as Mal pounds into his body. Jayne's dripping cock rubs against Mal's stomach, leaving a trail of pre-come that only enhances the friction on it. The rhythm quickly becomes erratic as they near orgasm. With a hard thrust and a loud cry, Mal comes, his whole body convulsing under Jayne. Mal's climax sets off Jayne's own and with a grunt he spurts across Mal's stomach and chest. 

Jayne collapses onto Mal as they both heave for air. Jayne rolls them over onto their sides and reaches for the blanket covering his guns. Pulling it down, he cleans them up and tosses it onto the floor. Sighing with contentment, he rolls them over again, so that Mal is lying on top of him. Jayne strokes a hand down Mal's sweat soaked back and uses the other to pull Mal's head down for a kiss. This time, the kiss they exchange is soft and gentle. Their tongues meet and caress briefly before they pull apart smiling at each other. Mal settles himself comfortably against Jayne's chest, running his fingers through the sweat-dampened thatch of hair. Jayne continues stroking Mal's back with one hand and cups his ass with the other. 

"Revenge is mine," Mal says. 

"Huh?" Jayne asks, completely confused by the non sequitur. 

"This time you get to wake up with your ass stuck to the sheets." They share a quiet laugh and drift off to sleep. 


End file.
